


Godfather

by amanderrpanderr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderrpanderr/pseuds/amanderrpanderr
Summary: James asks Sirius to be Harry's godfather. Light marauders fluff.





	Godfather

“Why are there so many pieces?”

“I can’t understand these directions!”

“You’re reading the Spanish instructions, Peter. Flip it over.”

“What’s Ikea?”

“How are muggles expected to put these things together, Prongs? Seems pretty time consuming to me.”

James Potter simply shrugged. He was standing in the middle of the empty nursery with his three best friends, two of which looked as bewildered as he felt. A variety of screws and pieces of wood lay in a pile in the middle, the four men surrounding it. Peter had the, very large, map of building instructions in his hands, turning the paper over and over as he tried to find the English instructions. Remus, who already looked exhausted, was trying to help him. Sirius stood next to James, his eyes fixated on the mess of parts in front of them.

“All these parts are for one crib? Are you sure your in-laws didn’t get you two instead?”

The four Marauders were attempting to put together the crib for the Potter’s new baby. James had invited his friends over to help him get the nursery finished. Sure it was something he could probably do on his own but it was a good excuse to get his friends together. It seemed nowadays they rarely saw each other. The room was already painted and a new rug put in. It had been done weeks ago. James had just been putting off building and placing all the furniture in his child’s room. Originally, they were going to use James’s crib when he was a baby but at Lily’s baby shower, her parents had surprised them with a beautiful new crib. Despite it looking nice, as nice as cribs go James supposed, it contained a lot of pieces to work with. He had to agree with Sirius, it looked too complicated to be something so simple.

“No it’s one.” James finally said, “I mean it all came from the same box. Remus, how many pieces do the instructions say we’re supposed to have?" 

"Not sure,” Remus said, who had begun to pull the instructions away from Peter, “Just give me a sec.”

Peter tugged them back from Remus, “I think it says over here!”

Remus huffed, slightly annoyed, “Peter that is still the Spanish side. Now quit pulling, you’re going to rip it!”

James rolled his eyes as the two friends then began arguing who should have the instructions. He turned back to Sirius, who now had his wand out, standing over the pile of parts. With a quick wave of his wand, the pieces came together to form the crib. What probably took muggles an hour to make, took Sirius a few seconds to put together. James smiled, "Thanks Padfoot.”

Sirius bowed, grinning back at James. He turned to Remus and Peter, who were still at tug-of-war over the instructions, “Oi! You two can quit it now. It’s all done.”

The two friends stopped, both turning to the crib. There was a moment of silence before Remus let go of the paper. He sighed, “I don’t know why we bothered with these in the first place.”

“Lily said to try and build it without magic first,” James said with a shrug, “Honestly didn’t think we would need it.” 

Sirius came up beside James, “Well we almost didn’t. I think if we gave Moony and Wormtail another five minutes with the instructions, I’m sure they would have gotten it. Right guys?” Peter blushed and Remus took a swipe at Sirius, who easily dodged the attack. 

Sirius laughed, draping an arm around James’s shoulder, “So what’s next, dad? Can we have those bottles of that new firewhiskey you bribed us here with?”

James shook his head, “Not yet my friend. Got a couple of boxes that we have to move from the den. Then we can try the firewhiskey,” he sighed, “Although I probably won’t be drinking. Lily doesn’t want me drinking too much with the baby almost here.”

Sirius groaned loudly, “Your wife is laaaaaaame, Potter. This is probably our last night all together before you’ll be too busy with the baby. I mean you’ll be changing like 30 diapers a day.” 

Peter made a face, looking a bit queasy, “They poop that much?”

James and Sirius began to laugh, while Remus rolled his eyes, “It is a baby Peter,” Remus said, “It’s going to go to the bathroom but Sirius was just exaggerating.” 

The smallest marauder shivered, “I don’t know how you’re gonna do it.”

Remus shook his head, “James can handle it.” he stated firmly. James gave his friend an appreciated smile, which Remus returned, “Come on,” He began to make his way toward the door, “Let’s go get those boxes so we can get to drinking.”

James chuckled, “Since when are you much of a drinker Moons?” Throughout school, it was usually very difficult to get Remus to drink. Honestly the first, and last, time James saw Remus ever get really drunk was at the party he through after they graduated. Sirius still had photos of their friend in rather funny circumstances, despite Remus believing he had gotten rid of them all.

With a halt in his tracks, Remus stood quiet for a moment, “With dealing with you lot all these years, I’m surprised I didn’t start earlier,” Then with a grin and wink, he proceeded out the door, Peter following after him. 

Sirius removed his arm from James and was making his way toward the door when James stopped him, “Hey Padfoot, you mind if I talk to you in private.”

His best friend nodded, “Sure. What up?” Sirius’s face fell slightly, as he looked over James, “Everything okay James?”

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine.” James assured, “Just…well, Lily and I were talking the other night and-” Suddenly there was a large crash from downstairs, followed by a loud shriek.

There was a small pause before the two alarmed men heard Peter’s voice, “We’re fine!”

James shook his head as Sirius laughed, “Anyway Padfoot, Lily and I were talking about the baby the other night. We were trying to decided, if anything were to happen to us, who the baby would go with,” James paused briefly, “We wanted to know if you’d be the Godfather.”

It wasn’t easy to make Sirius Black speechless but here he stood, starring wide eyed at James with his mouth slightly open. When he had asked Sirius to be his best man at he and Lily’s wedding, Sirius had immediately wrapped James in a bear hug, gushing about all the plans he already had for a Bachelor party. But his friend remained silent for a while, which honestly made James a little nervous. It was a lot of responsibility but there was no one he could trust more than Sirius.

Finally, Sirius let out a huge breath, “Wow.” James could swear Sirius was shaking now, “Wow Prongs. That’s- You sure?”

James nodded, “Yeah of course. There’s no one I’d-” He was cut off by Sirius grabbing him into a hug. It took a minute for him to realize that Sirius was crying, shocking James. The only time Sirius had cried (excluding when he was drunk) was when he arrived to his house one night during the summer before seventh year. James hugged him back tightly and the pair remained silent for a few minutes.

Sirius pulled away. His eyes were puffy from crying but he was smiling. It was a real happy smile, one that James hadn’t seen in the last couple of months, “Thanks,” Sirius voice cracked slightly but the wide smile was still plastered on his face, “You are going to make a great father James.” He said, clapping a hand onto James’s shoulder, “That’s one lucky kid.”

James smiled, “Thank you Sirius, that really mean-“

“Are you two going to help?”

The two turned toward the door, where Remus and Peter stood. They were both carrying large, cardboard boxes, although Peter looked like he was going to drop his at any moment. Quickly, Sirius began whipping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket.

Shuffling the box in his hands, Remus looked worriedly at Sirius, “Is something wrong?”

Sirius nodded and James moved to help Peter with the box, “Yeah we’re fine,” James said as he placed the box down in the corner.

Remus didn’t look satisfied with the answer. He looked between the two for a moment before dropping the box on top of the other one, “So are you two planning on helping?”

With mock hurt, Sirius scoffed, “Look who’s talking. Who was the one who made the crib.”

James grinned, “Yeah we’re coming,” The four friends began to make their way down the stairs, “By the way, who was screaming,”

Both Remus and Peter blushed, “I dropped a box on Remus’s foot when we were moving them.” Sirius and James began laughing. Remus remained quiet, looking slightly annoyed.

“That was one hell of a scream Moony,” Sirius said, “I mean I know you could howl really loud but really!” Once again Remus took a swipe at Sirius, who dodged it once again. But Remus continued in his chase of Sirius, who was in hysterics as he fled from his friend.

James stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two run around the house in amusement. He chuckled, turning over to Peter, who stood beside him, “We’ve got some weird friends, huh Peter?”

Peter remained quiet. His eyes fixated on the floor in front of him, rubbing his arm furiously. He looked very worried. James opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong but was interrupted by a loud crash.

“SIRIUS DID IT!”

“YOU LIAR!”

The ugly statue that Lily’s sister, Petunia, had given them lay broken on the floor.

With a loud sigh, James shrugged, “Lily thought it was ugly anyway.”


End file.
